


Pink

by jkateel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi waits until the last minute to get an apron for his cooking class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> If you know of the web series called Red vs Blue, this will make a great deal of sense. If not, it's just pure crack anyway.

" _It's an abomination."_

"It's pink."

"It's the only one I have, Yuu-chan. If you had wanted another color, you shouldn't have waited until the day of your cooking class to ask me for an apron. I could have gone out and bought one."

" _I am not letting you out of the house with that on our body."_

" _My body, other me, my body —_ Mom, you have to something else besides a pink apron! Doesn't Dad have a striped one he uses when he barbecues?"

"Mm, no. And isn't so much as pink. More…More of a lightish red."

" _It has frills."_

" _I know_ — Mother, they have a color for that. It's called _pink._ "

" _It has sashes_. _"_

"I know!"

"What?"

"Eh? Oh, oh, sorry, Mom. Talking to myself, but you _have_ to have another color besides this! What about that blue one you were wearing the other day?"

" _Oops."_

"It's not here. Really, Yuu-chan, all the aprons I own are in this drawer, and as you can see, the only one I have is the red one."

" _It's pink_. _"_

"It's pink, Mom! I cannot be seen in this! Jounouch-kun and Honda-kun, plus my entire class! They would all make fun of me!"

" _I could make it so everyone goes blind for the day."_

"I would be labeled as Mutou Yuugi, the boy who wore the pink apron to cooking class! What happens if the press catches me in this?"

" _We could play a dark game with Udo-sensei. If we win, he'll have to cancel cooking class!"_

"Gah, and Anzu…oh, what will she think when she sees me in _this_?"

" _We'll see who can cook — whoa, whoa, wait. Anzu?"_

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan—"

" _On second thought, I like sashes."_

"It's pink."

" _And I could deal with frills."_

"It's _pink_."

"Yuu-chan, I know—"

" _Aibou, my track record has it that I can look good in anything."_

" _It's pink!"_

"Yuugi, I know! But, it's all I have, so you'll have to wear it!"

"Huh? Oh, wait, Mom, I wasn't talking to you! Wait, come…back…"

" _I wouldn't call it pink anyway. Maybe a lightish red."_

"…I hate you, the other me."


End file.
